Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. A human mad scientist with an IQ of 300, his endless plans to take over the world are always thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Colours *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Mania *Sonic Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit) *Sonic Chaos *Sonic Triple Trouble *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *Sonic Axiom *Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga *Sonic World *Ultimate Robotnik Duels Machines Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *Egg Mobile-H *Marble Zone Boss *Spring Yard Zone Boss *Egg Mobile *Star Light Zone Boss *Egg Pistons Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Egg Mobile-D *Water Eggman *Tonkachi Eggman *Catcher Eggman *Submarine Eggman *Drill Eggman II *Brass Eggman (HD Only) *Submarine Eggman II *Flying Eggman *Barrier Eggman (Controlling) *Death Egg Robot Sonic Adventure *Egg Hornet *Egg Walker *Egg Viper Shadow the Hedgehog *Egg Breaker *Egg Dealer Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Egg Wyvern Sonic Unleashed *Egg Beetle *Egg Devil Ray (PS2/Wii Only) *Egg Lancer (PS2/Wii Only) *Egg Dragoon Sonic Colours *Nega-Wisp Armour Sonic Generations *Death Egg Robot *Egg Dragoon *Time Eater Sonic Lost World *Eggrobo Sonic Mania *Death Egg Robot *Mean Bean Machine *Weather Globe *Spider Mobile *Dive Eggman *Laundro Mobile *Mega Octus *Egg Pistons mk.II *Gachapandora *Phantom Egg *Klepto Mobile Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) Dr. Eggman first appears in Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive, where he conquers South Island and turns the inhabitants into robots, seizing control of the island's cities and factories and polluting the environment. He orders his armies to search for the Chaos Emeralds. He appears throughout the game driving various vehicles, which are fought as bosses at the end of each of the game's zones. Eggman is defeated in Final Zone at the end of the game, with Sonic either letting Eggman escape or causing his ship to crash. Regardless of the player's choice, South Island is freed from Eggman's control. Sonic Heroes Manual Description Age unknown As his name implies, Dr. Eggman is a Doctor that looks like an egg. As well as having an unfeasibly high IQ of 300, Eggman is a romanticist, a feminist, and a self-professed gentleman. Sadly, his charms are often difficult to spot through ther abominable laughter that accompanies his maniacal declarations of world domination. Sonic is always finding ways to stop his diabolical plots, but as with all great arch-enemies Eggman now sees Sonic as more of a rival than a threat. Shadow the Hedgehog Manual Description Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist with an IQ of 300. As usual, he is plotting to take over the world and his plans for the ultimate utopia, Eggmanland, are in full swing. He considers the Black Arms, who rely on massive destruction to intimidate the world, a prime threat that could interrupt his master plans. Sonic Colours Manual Description Despite being a scientific genius with an IQ of 300, Dr. Eggman's evil plans are constantly foiled by Sonic. He's convinced everyone of his generosity with his impressive theme park - everyone but Sonic that is. What is he really after...? Sonic Generations Description With an amazing 300 IQ, Dr. Eggman uses his scientific genius and robotics expertise to create weapons and gadgets in his bid to take over the world and build "Eggman Land." However, Dr. Eggman's schemes are foiled at every turn by Sonic and his friends. SEGA Heroes Levels Campaign Super Smash Bros Brawl Dr. Eggman appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl as an unlockable Trophy and a Sticker. The Trophy is unlocked after the player collects 500 Stickers, and the Sticker is unlocked randomly. Trophy Description A self-proclaimed scientific genius. Dr. Eggman sports an IQ of 300 and wants to conquer the world and build his evil empire of Eggmanland. An expert in his field, Dr. Eggman places robotics over all else in life--a reflection of his selfish personality. He doesn't know when to quit and always comes back for more no matter how many times he is defeated by Sonic. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS Trophy Description (NA) Dr. Eggman knows a great deal about robots, which is neat. He also knows how to turn animals INTO robots, which isn't so neat. You'd think a man with an IQ of 300 would stop going up against Sonic, but he keeps on trying, all to build a world around his Eggman Empire. Trophy Description (PAL) Here is a man who immortalises animals in mechanical form because he just loves them so much! Wait. That's not quite right... Instead of using his talents for peacceful ventures, Dr. Eggman, a scientist with an IQ of 300, nurtures plans for Eggmanland to reach all four corners of the world. First poaching animals, now this? Terrible. Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga Dr. Eggman appears as the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog in Hellfire Saga. The plot of the game is set in motion by Eggman praying to the devil for Sonic's death, causing their realm to be merged with Hell. Levels *Sin City Zone Act 4 Quotes *"You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!" - Sonic Adventure *"Get a load of this!" - Sonic Adventure *"No way! I can't believe this!" - Sonic Adventure *"You know what they say, the more the merrier!" - Shadow the Hedgehog Gallery Sonic the Fighters - Next Match - Dr. Robotnik.png|Sonic the Fighters - Next Match Dr Robotnik Ending Sonic R.gif|Sonic R Ending Screenshots Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) - Egg Mobile-H.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) - Egg Mobile-H Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) - Marble Zone Boss - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) - Marble Zone Boss Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (MD) - Drill Eggman - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) - Egg Mobile-D Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (MD) - Death Egg Robot - 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) - Death Egg Robot Sonic Tweet Cards Dr Robotnik Card Sonic 3.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Dr Robotnik Card Sonic CD.png|Sonic the Hedgehog CD Dr Robotnik Card Sonic Drift.png|Sonic Drift Dr Robotnik Card Sonic Drift 2.png|Sonic Drift 2 Dr Eggman Card Sonic R.png|Sonic R Dr Eggman Card Sonic Adventure.png|Sonic Adventure Dr Eggman Card Sonic Adventure 2.png|Sonic Adventure 2 Dr Eggman Card Sonic Battle.png|Sonic Battle Dr Eggman Card Sonic Heroes.png|Sonic Heroes Dr Eggman Card Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Dr Eggman Card Sonic Rush.png|Sonic Rush Dr Eggman Card Sonic 2006.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Music Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Boss Theme Final Boss Sonic Adventure 2 (E.G.G.M.A.N.) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Playable Characters Category:Sega Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:Pages with Music Category:Final Bosses Category:Doctors Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bosses (SEGA Heroes) Category:Time Travellers